


Rendezvous

by mutantfodder



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cigarettes cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantfodder/pseuds/mutantfodder
Summary: Now 17-18 years old, Lisa and Buzzo waste the night on the rooftop of a Wally Burger.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the buzzsaw incident still happened to Lisa, but Dusty was unharmed. Lisa has been staying with Brad for a number of years.

“We do this every night, but...” Lisa began, “It sure is nice out here, huh?”

“Nicer with you here.”

Lisa and Buzzo had made it a nightly ritual to scale the rooftop of their local Wally Burger and enjoy each other’s company under the stars through fistfuls of garbage fast food about a year and a half ago. The employees protested this at first, but quickly realized that the young couple wasn’t going to stop frequenting their roof anytime soon, so they quietly complied with their antics. Plus, they were loyal patrons of the establishment, so the workers couldn’t really bring themselves to kick them out.

Lisa took a long draw from her cigarette, its faintly lit tip illuminating her soft, scarred face with a warm light, before promptly snuffing out the embers by grinding it against the concrete rooftop and flicking it off the side of the building.

“You should really give those up, Lis,” Buzzo sighed. As much as he loved her, he really did despise the smell of cigarettes, and he knew how harmful it would be in the long run for her to continue.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I should, but I still don’t want to,” she smiled guiltily, “I started doing it to take the edge off at first, but since I’ve sort of put everything behind me, it’s more of just a habit now, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Buzzo said, popping a french fry into his mouth, “I’ve said this before, but I still think it’s really impressive that you’ve managed to move on from everything you went through.”  
“It’s not healthy to think about bad experiences too much, I think. Sure, I’m never gonna be able to completely forget it, but I think it’s better to try and distance myself from it. I mean… I’ve got you now, so now I’ve got something nice to focus on instead, right?

Buzzo felt his cheeks get hot. They’d been together… how long, six years now? and Lisa’s kind words still caught him by pleasant surprise every time.

“Maaan, I really am just like my brother, huh?” Lisa sighed, stretching her arms and leaning in closer to Buzzo. His shoulders tensed up, not from the sudden intimacy, but from the mention of Brad. Despite being on good terms now, he still harbored ill feelings towards him for neglecting to help Lisa in the past.

“How’s that?” He asked, trying to mask his hostility.

“We’ve both managed to recover mostly, but our addictions still stay. He’s got his painkillers, and I’ve got this shit. It’s kind of pathetic, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think you’re pathetic,” Buzzo replied gravely, his voice suddenly quiet. “You’re nothing like him.”

Lisa tilted her head slightly. “What makes you say that?”

“Brad’s a worthless sack of shit. You… shouldn’t compare yourself to lowlife like him. You’re better than that, Lisa.”

“Aw, come on. You shouldn’t hold anything against him. After all,” Lisa continued, “Brad saved my life, you know.”

Buzzo shrugged and his body untensed. She was right, and he knew it; if Brad hadn’t let her stay at his house, she probably would’ve been killed by Marty or worse, killed herself to escape his torment. He didn’t want to admit this, though, since he’d been harboring a grudge against him for a number of years and by this point was too stubborn to let it go. Instead of responding, he simply took her hand and started slowly rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“Actually, that’s not true.”

“What?”  
“Brad wasn’t the one who saved my life,” Lisa murmured, “It was you. I started to look forward to seeing you every day… If you hadn’t given me something to live for, I would’ve offed myself for sure.”

Buzzo’s movements stopped. His whole body felt like it had been frozen in place. Why was she telling him this now, so many years later? He’d always been afraid that Lisa would have considered it, but hearing it come out of her own mouth made him want to vomit. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, even if she was okay now.

“Huh? Are you alright?” Lisa drew her hand back and carefully wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I’m not gonna do it now! I’m fine! I promise!”  
Suddenly, Buzzo wrapped her in a passionate bear hug, nearly crushing her in his embrace. She felt hot tears landing on her back, and after a brief moment of confusion, returned the embrace. She spent a few minutes rubbing his back and reassuring him that she was okay until he finally calmed down, hesitantly freeing her from his vice grip. He gently held her face in his hand, lightly rubbing his thumb across the faded scars from the buzzsaw incident years ago, with a lopsided smile on his splotchy red face.

“These… Don’t hurt anymore, do they?” Buzzo asked.

“Naw, not anymore,” Lisa smiled back, “All I can feel now are the bumps from the scar, that’s all. Why are you still so worried, anyway?”

“...Are you sure?”

“Berny, you don’t need to worry about it anymore. It was years ago. It wasn’t even your fault in the first place.”

Hearing his real name felt foreign. She, and virtually everyone else, for that matter, had been calling him by his nickname for years, and only really reserved his actual name for special circumstances. It made him a little uncomfortable to hear her call him that, but secure and respected at the same time.

“I just… I’m just really happy you’re still here talking to me right now. I just want you to be okay, and…” Buzzo trailed off for a moment. “God, I just love you so much.”

Lisa planted a quick kiss onto his lips, but when she drew back, he pulled her back in for a longer one. She collapsed on top of him, and the two were locked in a passionate exchange for a full five minutes on the top of the janky fast food place. Finally, Lisa came up for air, interrupting the make-out session and allowing them to return from their affectionate stupor. They stared into each other’s faces, panting heavily and with disheveled hair and clothes.

After regaining her composure, Lisa spoke once more.

“I love you too.”


End file.
